When electric cables, such as power supply cables, are led through the housing of an electrical device such as a motor or a multi-lead electric connector, care must be taken to properly anchor the cable to the housing so as to prevent the cable or its insulating covering from accidentally being pulled loose. Such cables ordinarily comprise two or more lead wires, about which is carried a closely fitting, tubular insulating sheath, and accidental tugs or pulls on the cable may break the electrical connection, or may cause the insulating sheath to be stripped away from the wire.
Various cable connectors have been devised for the purpose of clamping an insulated cable to a housing of an electrical device so as to prevent the cable from being pulled loose from the device. Among these are the connectors shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,668,612; 3,744,008; 2,331,409; 3,624,591 and 3,430,187. Such cable connectors ordinarily have three or four or more separate parts, and the parts must be carefully assembled during installation of a cable. As a reslt, many small, different parts must be inventoried, and considerable valuable time is spent in assembling the parts onto a cable ince oft times the parts must be strung onto the cable in a certain order for subsequent mutual assembly.
A simple, two-piece cable connector which requires only a single nut to be prestrung on the cable and which is capable of rigidly clamping the cable to the housing of an electric motor or the like is much to be desired.